


Drabbles

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Multi, Sprache: Deutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine gesammelten Drabbles, fast immer rund um Severus Snape, 2007 - 2009 geschrieben. Ich fasse hier mehrere Drabble-Samlungen zusammen, weshalb die Charaktere und ggf. auch Pairings von Kapitel zu Kapitel wechseln, wie auch die Stimmung: teils ernst und nachdenklich, teils lustig bis albern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ernste Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meine Drabblemuse war schwer beschäftigt, als die Schreiberlinger zur Challenge "Ein ernstes Drabble mit Severus Snape als Neben- und nicht als Hauptfigur" aufgerufen haben. Die Drabbles sollte zudem nicht komisch sein bzw. keine lustige Pointe haben. Das zu schreiben war schwieriger, als ich gedacht hätte.  
> Hier ist das Ergebnis.

**Ernste Drabbles**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

 

oOo

**Mißgeschick**

Blöder Lehrer. Denkt, er ist wer weiß wer, mit seiner Art. Dabei ist er nix Besseres. Kommt doch auch halb aus der Gosse, wie ich. Jetzt ist er doch tatsächlich über meinen Eimer gefallen. Schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche. Hat der Mann keine Augen im Kopf? Kann der nicht gucken, wo er hinlatscht? Tut immer so finster und gefährlich und wedelt mit seinen Roben. Kommt wohl vom Dunklen Lord. Und hat wieder mal 'nen Cruciatus abgekriegt. Ich glaubs nicht. Der will mich nur ärgern, wenn er meinen Eimer umschmeißt. Der weiß doch, daß ich's von Hand aufputzen muß...

 

oOoOo

**Warum?**

Schon wieder. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich versuche es immer wieder, aber – keine Chance.

Was soll ich nur machen? Da kommt er wieder, schaut mich an mit funkelnden Augen. Ich will es ihm doch recht machen, ich will doch alles recht machen. Aber ich kann es nicht.

Warum quälen sie mich damit? Warum erwarten sie von mir, daß ich das kann? Ist es denn meine Schuld, daß ich zu dumm bin dafür? Daß ich die Zauberkraft nicht habe? Daß ich unfähig bin?

Ich wollte, ich wäre ein normaler Junge. Ich werde es doch nie schaffen. Ich, ein Zauberer? Nein.

 

oOoOo

**Zwang**

„Ich will nicht! Ich will einfach nicht!"

„Draco, es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, du hast keine Wahl. Du bist ein Reinblüter, du mußt das Wohl der Familie über dein eigenes Stellen."

Ernst betrachtete der Hausvorstand seinen Schüler. Von „Wohl" konnte man bei Draco wohl kaum sprechen, eher von „Notwendigkeit." Oder besser noch von „Zwang." Früher hatte er ihn beneidet, ihn, der mit dem silbernen Löffel im Mund geboren schien.

Draco senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich will es nicht. Foltern, quälen, töten... ich will doch nur Quidditch spielen."

„Ich weiß."

Unbeholfen tätschelte Snape ihm den Arm.

 

oOoOo

**Zwiesprache**

Schmal steht sie vor dem Grab. Schmal, verzweifelt, hoffnungslos.

Warum, Albus, warum? Warum hast du uns das angetan?

Sie weint nicht. Die Tränen sind längst versiegt. Sind der Wut gewichen. Wut über seine Flucht.

Du hast uns im Stich gelassen. Hast uns eine Bürde aufgehalst, die wir nicht tragen können.

Wie soll der Junge das schaffen, Albus?

Wie konntest du Severus' Tat zulassen? Du hättest ihn überwinden können, das weiß ich wohl.

Ich habe Angst, Albus. Angst um uns, um unsere Welt. Wie sollen wir bestehen?

Ich habe die Hoffnung verloren. Wie soll ich ihnen Kraft geben?

Wird Voldemort siegen?

oOoOo

 


	2. Drabblespaß mit Hermine und Severus 1-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeregt vom Drabble-Wettbewerb bei den Schreiberlingen hat mich nun auch die Drabblelitis gepackt, diesmal mit Hermine Granger als zweitem Hauptcharakter und nicht unbedingt ernst zu nehmen.

**Drabblespaß mit Hermine und Snape**

oOoOo

**Die Laufmasche**

_Callista Evans gewidmet, die mich mit der Drabbelitis infiziert hat._

Hermines lästige Laufmasche raubte ihr den letzten Nerv _. Ich brauche dringend einen Spruch._

Sie suchte in der Bibliothek – nichts lag näher für Miss Know-it-all.

So ein Problem mußte doch schon wer gehabt haben, dagegegen gab es doch etwas!

Sieben staubige Stunden später gab sie auf. Kein Zauber, kein Fluch, keine Hexerei.

Nicht in Damaris Dalrymples Doppelflüchen, nichts in Madam Mims meisterlichen Möglichkeiten, und nichts in Gilderoy Lockharts „Heckmeck mit Hexen: Banne für den Schlußverkauf".

Plötzlich stand Severus Snape vor ihr. „Sie suchen verkehrt, Miss Granger. Einen Trank, das brauchen Sie." Lächelnd ging er hinaus.

Unter seiner Robe blitzte Nylon hervor.

 

oOoOo

**Der Hexenschuß**

„Bitte, Severus, ausnahmsweise! Der Hexenschuß macht mir so zu schaffen."

Severus setzte seine bissigste Miene auf, sonst nur Schülern vorbehalten.

„Niemals. Du hast versprochen, daß ich das nie tun muß."

Hermine stöhnte und hielt sich den Rücken.

„Ich habe mir den Rücken nicht absichtlich verrenkt. Hast du nicht einen Trank für mich?"

„Nein, und nun stör mich nicht weiter, ich hab zu tun."

Drei Stunden später quälte Hermine sich hoch, um der leidigen Pflicht nachzukommen. Daß Severus aber auch so ein Prinzipienreiter war!

Da kam er herein und zeigte ihr lächelnd eine Schüssel. „Bitteschön, meine neuste Erfindung: selbstreinigendes Katzenstreu!"

 

oOoOo

**Muggelartefakt**

_TheVirginian gewidmet._

 

„Himmelherrgottsakramentunddreimalverfluchtundkruzitürken!“

Severus schrak hoch, als Hermine wutschnaubend hereinstümte. 

Irritiert musterte er sie. „Was ist denn, meine Liebe?“

„Schon wieder ein Loch im Gummi, das ist jetzt das DRITTE Mal! Ich hasse diesen Muggelschrott!“

Severus ging hinter der Zeitung in Deckung. Jedesmal dasselbe! Ein Loch im Gummi und der Ärger fing an. Es wurde Zeit, daß sie eine andere Lösung fand.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du an diesem Muggelkram findest“, brummte er. „Die Methoden der Zauberer-“

„- sind ganz nett, aber machen nur halb so viel Spaß. Und nun halt die Klappe und gib mir das Flickzeug. Fahrradfahren macht einfach mehr Spaß!“

 

oOoOo

**Unbekannt**

Hermine schaute Severus skeptisch zu. Diese Zutaten hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Grünes, streng riechendes Pulver, braune, sämige Flüssigkeit und eine klare, die in der Nase biß, eine seltsame weiße Masse...

„Das ist nichts für mich."

„Nun warte doch mal ab."

Seine Hände breiteten die weiße Masse geübt auf dem glänzenden, schwarzen Material aus, dann sprenkelte er von dem angerührten grünen Pulver darüber. Dann folgten glibberige, dünne, rote und grüne Streifen.

„Gleich fertig." Seine Finger brachten alles in die gewünschte Form. Mit seinem schärfsten Messer schnitt er das Ergebnis dann zurecht.

„So. Nun koste, Hermine. Das ist Sushi, kein Gift."

 

oOoOo

**Künstlerpech**

Aus der Küche kamen wütende Geräusche. Hermine linste vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Severus blickte stirnrunzelnd in seine Schüssel.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie teilnahmsvoll.

„Da, schau!" Anklagend wies er auf eine gräuliche, trockene Masse. „Es wird einfach nichts. Ich begreife das nicht. Ich habe mich exakt an das Rezpet gehalten, aber das ist nun der dritte mißlungene Versuch."

„Aha." Hermine dachte nach. Woran mocht es liegen? Sie kontrollierte die Zutaten und das Rezept. Da stimmte alles – oder? Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und sah hinein.

Hermine lachte schallend und hielt ein silbernes Päckchen hoch. „Du Held! Du hast die Hefe vergessen!"

 

oOoOo

**Nur noch einmal**

„Hm, das riecht gut!" Hermine verdrehte verzückt die Augen. Severus stöhnte.

„Nicht schon wieder! Hast du nicht genug gehabt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an ihn. „Büdde!"

„Ich fasse es nicht! Das ist jetzt das – Moment" - er zählte stumm nach - „fünfte Mal! Ich habe die langsam genug."

Hermine küßte ihn verführerisch und setzte ihren besten Bettelblick auf. „Ach komm, sei doch kein Frosch!"

Er schob sie von sich fort. „Hermine, es reicht wirklich!"

Sie nahm seine Hand. „Bitte, Severus, nur noch einmal!"

Entnervt gab er schließlich nach.

„Also gut! Aber das ist die letzte Bratwurst auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt!"

 

oOoOo

**Ekel**

„Uäh!" Hermine sprang angeekelt zurück. „Das ist ja widerlich! Severus, Hilfe! Komm schnell!"  
„Was ist denn?" Severus kam eilig herbei, Hermines Stimme verriet Dringlichkeit.  
„Da, schau!" Severus musterte das Corpus delicti. „Hm, die ist schon länger tot. Schau, die Maden – gleich drei verschiedene Arten. Oh, wunderbar, _Sarcophaga carnaria!_ Die kann ich hervorragend brauchen!"  
Hermine wurde grün, als Severus sorgfältig die Maden aus der Leiche pickte. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und rannte aufs Klo.  
Lächelnd ging Severus ihr nach.  
„Das gehört nun mal dazu, wenn man eine Katze hält. Da findet man auch mal eine Mäuseleiche voller Maden."

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** Das Drabble wurde von einem sehr persönlichen Erlebnis inspiriert. Wir fanden gestern genau so eine Leiche unter dem Klavier – allerdings war es eine junge Ratte, die bereits drei verschiedene Madenarten angezogen hatte... Feline Forensik, sozuagen. Mir ist jedenfalls immer noch schlecht.

 

oOoOo

**Gute Besserung!**

_Callista Evans gewidmet._

 

Eilige Schritte klappern im Gang. In der Ferne klirrt Geschirr.

Zwei Gestalten in hellen Kitteln huschen über den Flur, lesen verstohlen die Namen auf den Türen.

„Hier!" sagt die eine, das braune Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten.

„Gut", gibt die andere zurück. Schwarzes, halblanges Haar, ebenfalls gebändigt.

Leise treten sie ein. Zwei Betten, zwei Gestalten im frühen Morgenlicht.

Beide schlafen. Leise treten sie an das Bett am Fenster.

Hermine zückt verstohlen ihren Stab und läßt ihn über der Schlafenden schweben.

Severus beobachtet und nickt. Zückt seinen Stab.

„Persano Incisura!"

„Leise!" zischt Hermine. „Das ist ein Muggelkrankenhaus! Wenn die das merken..."

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** persano - vollständig, ganz heilen  
incisura - Schnitt, Einschnitt


	3. Drabblespaß mit Hermine und Severus 9-16

**Drabblespaß mit Hermine und Snape - Teil 2**

 

oOoOo

**Vorlieben**

_(artis magica mit den besten Wünschen zum Geburtstag!)_

„Nun halt doch endlich mal still!"

Sie dachte gar nicht daran, sondern quengelte herum, ihr paßte dies nicht und gefiel jenes nicht, hier drückte es und dort zwickte es...

„Ich mag nicht mehr, das macht überhaupt keinen Spaß!"

„Ruhe!" Konzentriert starrte Severus durch die Öffnung. „Gleich bin ich soweit. Nur noch einen kurzen Moment."

„Ja, ja. Immer brauchst du so ewig lange..." Sie gähnte und fingerte an einer Haarsträhne herum.

Er hob den Kopf und stöhnte entnervt. „Muß das sein? Du lenkst mich total ab."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Du und deine seltsamen Vorlieben! Fotografierst mich nur im historischen Muggelgewand..."

 

oOoOo

**Zweifelhafter Genuß**

Severus sah angewidert auf die rote Sauce, die über seine Finger rann. Hastig hob er die Hand, als der kleine Berg auf dem Brötchen ins Schwanken geriet. Was zum...! Wie kann man nur so etwas Unmögliches an Nahrungsmittel ausdenken? Entnervt starrte er Hermine an, die ihm mit vollem Mund glücklich zulächelte.

„Leggah!" mümmelte sie. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Das sollte er essen?

Hermine schluckte ihren Bissen hinunter. „Nun versuch es doch, es bringt dich nicht um! Ich hab schließlich auch deinen Sushi probiert."

„Wenn es sein muß..."

„Ja." Sie nickte bestimmt.

„Also gut." Schicksalsergeben biß Severus in den Hotdog.

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** Ein winterlicher Kurzurlaub in einem dänischen Ferienhaus hat mich zu ein paar Urlaubsdrabbles inspiriert... ;o) Die „Hotdogs", die viele sicher von Ikea kennen, sind im Grunde eine dänische Erfindung. Dort heißen sie Pølser, „Würstchen", es gibt sie an jeder Straßenecke und am Besten sind sie natürlich „med allem", also Ketchup, dänische Remoulade, Senf, Röstzwiebeln, gehackten frischen Zwiebeln und sauren Gurken in Scheiben. Und sind dann fast unmöglich unfallfrei zu essen... laut einer Kioskbesitzerin stammen die Würstchen, die ursprünglich für diesen Snack verwendet wurden, ausschließlich von der Insel Langeland, auf der wir waren. Auf jeden Fall waren sie grellrot, was ich noch von meinem ersten Kindheitsurlaub dort weiß.

 

oOoOo

**Fremde Bräuche**

Severus musterte mißtrauisch das große Handtuch. Ausziehen sollte er sich, und das um sich wickeln? Was hatte sie vor?

„Kommst du?" Severus lächelte, ein verführerischer Anblick, wie sie da im Handtuch vor ihm stand! Also konnte es nichts Schlimmes sein. Eilig tat er es ihr nach und folgte ihr ins Bad. In dem kleinen Abstellraum dort war es hell. Hermine schob ihn durch die Tür und drückte ihn auf eine Bank. Die Hitze traf ihn wie ein Schlag, und der starke Geruch biß in der Nase.

„Hermine, was um Merlins Willen soll das denn?"

„Das ist eine Muggelsauna. Sehr gesund!"

 

oOoOo

**Ist das nicht herrlich?**

Mißgelaunt und frierend stapfte Severus hinter Hermine her. Es war kalt, es war naß, es stürmte, daß es einen fast von den Beinen blies – und sie hüpfte glücklich vor ihm her und war kaum zu bremsen.

„Ist das nicht herrlich!", rief sie und strahlte ihn an.

Herrlich? Bei Sturm und Regen am Strand spazierengehen, ständig in Gefahr, von den Wellen durchnäßt zu werden, dauernd Sand im Gesicht, dazu das mühsame Gehen auf wegrutschendem Sand – wenn das ihre Vorstellung von 'herrlich' war, dann konnte er sich ja auf etwas gefaßt machen.

Sie lachte ihn an. „Ach, sei kein Frosch – das gehört halt dazu, zum Winterurlaub in Dänemark! Was hast du denn erwartet?"

„Zumindest nicht so ein Hundewetter", brummte er und zog den Umhang enger um sich. So eine moderne Muggeljacke hatte er verweigert, auch wenn er es nun bereute.

Später saßen sie im Ferienhaus am Kamin, eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich. Hermine goß einen Schuß Rum in seine Tasse. Severus lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Sicher, das Wetter war furchtar. Aber sonst – keine Menschenseele, magisch oder muggel, ein gemütliches Häuschen, ein vielversprechender Stapel Bücher lag bereit und niemand, der etwas von ihm wollte... Hermine hatte recht: Winterurlaub in Dänemark war herrlich!

 

oOoOo

**Ausblick**

Noch ein paar Schritte, dann war er oben angelangt. Snape strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und sah sich um. Was für eine Aussicht! Er stand auf dem höchsten Berg der Insel – ha! Keine hundert Fuß war der hoch und nannte sich Berg! Doch der Blick ließ ihm den Spott vergessen. Ringsum nichts als Wiesen, Marschen und Strand und dahinter Wasser. Endloses Wasser, begrenzt nur von breiteren und schmaleren Streifen am Horizont. Dort drüben, das mußte Deutschland sein, und auf dieser Seite die große dänische Insel.

Er trank die Weite mit den Augen und spürte den Frieden in sich.

 

oOoOo

**Chaos**

( **A/N:** Ein Beitrag zur Singalong-Drabble-Challenge bei den Schreiberlingern: eine Lied- oder Songtextzeile sollte eingebaut werden.)

 

_Driiiiing!_

Severus fluchte, sprang aus dem Bett und stolperte über herumliegende Roben.

Er hasste dieses Muggelhaus und die Muggeltechnik. Immer dieses Chaos...

 _Driiiiiing! Driiiiiing!_.

Beim Versuch, in seine Hose zu fahren, riß er einen Stapel Bücher vom Tisch.

_Ich will einen Hauselfen!_

Severus stieß sich die Zehen an einer herumliegenden Flasche und hinkte hinaus.

Im Flur trat er in eine Pfütze. _Der Hund!_

Er riß die Tür auf.

„Telegramm für Snape!" Ein Postbote lächelte fröhlich.

Severus schluckte. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Was war passiert? Mit zitternden Händen riß er das Telegramm auf.

_Ankomme Freitag den 13. um 14 Uhr, Hermine._

 

oOoOo

**Urlaubsfrühstück**

Mißtrauisch starrte Severus auf den Frühstückstisch. Schon wieder Urlaub, und Hermine mußte die gastronomischen Spezialitäten vor Ort natürlich alle ausprobieren. Das Brot war pfannkuchendünn und groß wie ein Teller, der Käse hart wie Stein, dunkelbraun und süß, die Marmelade herb-säuerlich und statt Milch gab es Dickmilch...

Hermine kam mit einer Pfanne herein. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als Fischgeruch in seine Nase stieg.

„Und was ist das jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung, hat mir der Nachbar geschenkt!", rief Hermine, glücklich über die Entdeckung. „Auf jeden Fall ist es Fisch."

Severus schenkte sich schicksalsergeben Kaffee ein. Nie wieder Schweden, schwor er sich.

 

oOoOo

**Mittsommer**

Glockenblume, Storchenschnabel, Weidenröschen, Mädesüß - neun Blumen, gepflückt in der Mittsommernacht, schenken einem Mädchen Träume vom Herzallerliebsten – doch kein Wort darf dabei gesprochen werden.

Was für ein schöner Brauch, dachte Hermine und sah sich um. Margerite, Kornblume, Mohn, Türkenbund - eine fehlte noch.

Lächelnd zeigte Severus auf den Fingerhut im Baumschatten. Hermine folgte stumm, ihr Antlitz ein strahlender Dank. Wie gut, daß er seinen Spott zurückgehalten hatte, als sie ihn zur Wiese zog und vom Brauch erzählte. Wunderschön war der Anblick seiner Liebsten, wie sie andächtig nahm, was sie brauchte. Und wen ihr der Traum offenbaren würde... er wußte es bereits.

 

oOoOo


	4. The Drabbles of Slythergryff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles mit Minerva und Severus in allen Lebenslagen.  
> Weitere Drabbles mit diesem Pairing finden sich auch in meiner 100-Drabble-Challenge-Sammlung "Einhundertmal Minerva".

**The Drabbles of Slythergryff**

 

oOoOo

**Strafe**

Mit vor Angst klopfendem Herzen und nervös zitternden Gliedmaßen duckte er sich vor ihr.

Sie richtete sich drohend auf, die Miene wutverzerrt, entblößte mit zuckender Nase die Zähne. Panisch wich er zurück, nichts als Flucht im Sinn und überwältigende Angst.

Dann eine Bewegung, ein Schwung mit dem Stab, und aus Katze und Maus wurden Lehrerin und Schüler.

„Was für ein schlechter Scherz, Mitschüler in Nagetiere zu verwandeln, Mr. Snape! Das haben Sie nun hoffentlich begriffen. 50 Punkte von Slytherin!"

Er nickte mit gesenktem Kopf.

Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Und ein Ohnegleichen, Mr. Snape – für ausgezeichnete Verwandlungskunst."

 

oOoOo

**Grün und Schwarz**

Ein Blick wie Feuer. Ein Blick wie Eis.  
Schmilzt Feuer das Eis, stillt Eis das Feuer?

Grüne Robe streicht an schwarzer Robe vorbei.  
Ein Funkeln im Brillenglas, ein Blitzen im Augenschwarz.  
Ein Fauchen, ein Zischen. Schlange trifft Katze. Ein Spiel?

Hände begegnen sich beim Griff nach dem Tee.  
Grün kommt zuvor, Schwarz zieht zurück.  
Grün hält inne, Schwarz hält ganz still.

Seite an Seite beim Quidditchturnier.  
Jubelt erst Schwarz, triumphiert schließlich Grün.  
Hinterher leert man gemeinsam ein Glas.  
Alles nur Spaß?

Spät in der Nacht, Schwarz macht die Runde,  
Grün kommt ganz leise, wispert...

Morgensonne sieht sie Hand in Hand.

~ ~ ~

  
Mal eine andere Form des Drabbles, die eher Gedicht als Drabble zu nennen ist, wie auch das Folgende, das wiederum die deutsche Version von _Loneliness_ ist, meinem ersten Drabble-Versuch auf Englisch. „Nacherzählt", nicht direkt übersetzt, trotzdem empfinde ich die deutsche Version als weitaus ungelenker als die englische.

oOoOo

**Einsamkeit**

 

 

Einsamkeit

Er folgt ihr mit Blicken

sieht sie draußen vorbeigehen

unerreichbar für ihn

in seinem Büro hoch oben

jenes, das er nie wollte.

Trauer

Er lehnt die Stirn

an die kalte Scheibe

schließt die Augen.

Warum?

Leere

Er fühlt sich eisig

verlassen

leer.

Keine Möglichkeit,

ihr zu erklären,

er hat kein Recht

es auch nur zu versuchen.

Zu gefährlich.

Willentlich

hat er diesen Weg gewählt

doch es war der einzig mögliche.

Er berührt seinen Rock

über seinem Herzen

als ob er dessen Kälte spüren könnte,

als ob er den Schmerz lindern könnte,

mit nichts als einer Berührung.

Sie könnte es.

 

oOoOo

**Mißgriff**

 

 

Severus Snape schnaubte. Das war ihm noch nie passiert! Er hatte eine falsche Zutat erwischt. Gänzlich mißlungen. Und erst die Farbe! Er steckte einen Finger hinein und probierte. Gräßlich. Wie weichgewordener Kaugummi. Das konnte er unmöglich verwenden. Oder vielleicht... doch? Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Fröhlich machte er sich ans Werk.

Die Gäste saßen erwartungsvoll um den Tisch. Wenn Severus kochte, sagte keiner nein, lukullische Genüsse wurden serviert. Nun kam der Nachtisch. Snape deckte eine Schüssel auf.

„Oh!"

„Ah!"

„Was ist das?" Minerva beäugte mißtrauisch die leuchtend lila Leckerei.

Snape grinste. „Ich nenne es 'Harry Potter'. Es ist Eiscreme."

~ ~ ~

**A/N:** Die Idee zu diesem Drabble kam mir heute auf dem hiesigen Dorffest, wo tatsächlich eine Eissorte namens _Harry Potter_ angeboten wurde, leuchtend lila und mit Kaugummigeschmack. Entsetzliches Zeugs, aber Snape hätte sie sicher mit Begeisterung serviert!

 

oOoOo

**Lieber nicht**

Minerva zögerte. „Nein danke, lieber nicht."

Severus grinste diabolisch. „Nanu? Wo bleibt der berühmte Mut der Gryffindors?"

„Das paßt dir gut in den Kram, was?" entgegnete sie würdevoll. „Trotzdem, ich mache das nicht."

„Mußt du alles unnötig komplizieren? Es wäre so einfach und ginge so schnell. Ich sage dir-"

„ICH sage DIR, daß ich das nicht mache. Basta."

„Basta. Aha." Snape verdrehte enervt die Augen. Frauen! Und Gryffindors! Und am Schlimmsten waren Gryffindor-Frauen.

„Warum tue ich mir das nur an?" mumelte er. „Minerva, schäm dich! Du warst ein Quidditch-Star, flogst den schnellsten Besen – und hast Angst vorm Autofahren?"

oOoOo

**Überraschung**

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Liebste!"

Mit gespanntem Blick öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. Minerva schaute sich neugierig um. Ein Geschenk im Schlafzimmer? Das war vielversprechend!

Plötzlich strahlten ihre Augen auf.

„Herrlich, wunderbar, fantastisch! Severus, daß du auf DIESE Idee gekommen bist!"

Begeistert inspizierte sie das Gebilde. Massive Holzstämme, festes Sisalseil, weiche Baumwolle...

„Das muß ich gleich ausprobieren!"

Severus lachte. „Nur zu, dafür ist es gedacht!"

Minerva schlüpfte aus ihrer Robe, sprang behende auf den weichen Sitz und räkelte sich wohlig. Hier würde sie schöne Stunden verbringen!

Schnurrend rollte sie sich auf dem Kratzbaum zusammen und schloß zufrieden die Augen.

x


	5. Seelenwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal kein Drabble, sondern ein eher düsterer Beitrag zu einem Adventskalender, der jedoch nicht zustandekam.

**Seelenwinter**

Kalt und weiß  
der Schnee  
kalt und heiß  
meine Seele  
meine Seele wie Eis  
erstarrt, wie der Schnee  
gefrorenes Wasser  
gefrorene Tränen  
gefrorenes Gefühl

Einsam  
allein  
keine Hand für mich  
kein Gedanke  
kein Gefühl

Bin nur nützlich  
nicht geliebt  
nicht wichtig  
nur nützlich

Wenn ich ginge  
bliebe nur Eis.


	6. Drabbles mit und ohne Severus Snape 1-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zu guter letzt meine allgemeine Drabblesammlung, teilweise mit einem kleinen bißchen Crossover.

**Drabbles mit und ohne Severus Snape**

 

oOoOo

**Kiss me**

Sie schmolz dahin beim Anblick des gutaussehenden Jünglings am Nebentisch. Florean Fortescues Fliederbeereis war zwar unglaublich lecker, aber sie konnte sich etwas vorstellen, das noch viel besser schmeckte: ein Kuß von diesen verlockenden Lippen.

Entschlossen setzte sie sich auf und ließ ihre langen, seidigen Wimpern klappern. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er sie bemerkte und herüberlächelte.

„Hallo", sagte er mit samtigweicher, dunkler Stimme. „Möchtest Du mal versuchen? Mein Butterbierkrokant ist sehr gut!"

Sie nickte stumm und rückte neben ihn. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem schmelzenden, betörenden Kuß.

„Kroak!" Kreischend fuhr sie zurück. Vor ihr saß Trevor. Neville Longbottoms Trevor.

 

oOoOo

**Haustier**

„Ich will eine Kröte!"

„Nein, habe ich gesasgt! Kröten sind glibbrig, glitschig und unmodern. Du bekokmmst eine Eule oder Katze!"

Mrs. Weazle schleppte ihren widerstrebenden Sohn in den Laden. Ein schmuddeliger Mann mit Katzenhaaren auf der Robe kam herbei.

„Sie wünschen?"

„Mein Sohn kommt nach Hogwarts und braucht ein Haustier!" Stolz lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Aha. Und woran hatten Sie gedacht?"

Er hörte nicht zu, was sie berieten. Ein Glaskaste zog ihn magisch an. Da saß sie! Die wollte er haben.

Zwei Stunden später gab seine Mutter nach. „Also gut, dann eben eine Kröte. Wie willst du sie nennen?"

„Kühlwalda."

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** Sozusagen ein Crossover-Drabble, ich bin gespannt, ob jemand herausfindet was gemeint ist :o)

 

oOoOo

**Nie wieder**

„Remus, geh runter von mir!" Severus versuchte, den neugierigen Händen auszuweichen, die an ihm zupften. „James, hör auf! Nimm die Finger da 'raus!" Es war zum Verzweifeln. „Sirius, was habe ich gesagt? Es wird nicht geschlagen!" Er versuchte krampfhaft, den neugierigen Händen und aufdringlichen Leibern zu entkommen, die sich teils auf und teils über ihm befanden. Eine heftige Bewegung ließ ihn schmerzlich aufstöhnen. Er haßte diese Balgereien. Daß die es aber auch immer gleich so übertreiben mußten! Ein Kopf näherte sich seiner Leiste. „Albus, nicht!" Reflexartig schlug er die Hände über seinem besten Stück zusammen.  
Severus stöhnte. „Nie wieder Kindergeburtstag!"

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** Dieses Drabble enstand, bevor Die Heiligtümer des Todes herauskam, sodaß hier keine Buchcanon-Kinder gemeint sind.

 

oOoOo

**Vergeblich**

Severus fiel entsetzt die Kinnlade auf die Brust. Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das würde er nicht tun! Das konnte keiner von ihm verlangen!Alles hatte er ertragen und erduldet, hatte gekämpft, hatte sich erniedrigen lassen, doch selbst er hatte Grenzen. Er argumentierte, haderte, flehte.

Vergeblich.

Schließlich gab er auf und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Dumbledore hatte gewonnen. Wieder einmal. Er befestigte die fremdartige Kopfbedeckung und trat durch die Tür, Dumbleodores Worte im Ohr: „Aber Severus, Du hast nun mal die längsten Haare!"

Er setzte den Fuß auf die Treppe.  
„Meine Schwes-ter heißt Po-ly-es-ter..."

 

oOoOo

**Nummer 17**

Severus Snape zupfte fassungslos an der weißen Masse und sah sich um.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?

Er hatte schon viel erlebt, aber das war der Höhepunkt!

Erste Klasse, erste Stunde. Keine gefährlichen Trankzutaten in Sicht.

Dann ein Knall, und nun saß er hier.

_Naja, was solls. Immerhin scheint die Sonne und ich hab meine Ruhe._

_Dumbledore wird mich hier schon wieder runterholen._

Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und ließ die Beine baumeln.

Verträumt betrachtete er die Formationen von weiß und blau im gleißenden Licht.

Und ertappte sich schließlich dabei, wie er lächelnd vor sich hinsang:

"Über den Wolken ..."

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** Das war ein Beitrag zur Singalong-Drabble-Challenge bei den Schreiberlingern.

 

oOoOo

**Artefakte**

Finstere Gestalten traten einer nach dem anderen durch die Tür in den halbdunklen Raum. Lange, schwarze Mäntel, silbene Masken.

„Habt ihr die Artefakte besorgt?" fragte kalt die Stimme des Herren.

Stummes Nicken, besorgtes Zögern.

„Herzeigen!"

Ein jeder nahm seinen Platz ein und zeigte, was nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten erworben worden war. Selbst in der Nokturngasse gab es das nicht!

„Gut, gut. Es mag angehen." Kalte, rote Augen wandern über den Tisch und die langen, spitzen Gegenstände, die jeder seiner Anhänger nun in den Händen hielt.

Schwarze Gebilde wurden herumgereicht und kritisch gemustert.

„Also ans Werk. Heute lernt ihr, Socken zu stricken..."

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** gewidmet meinem Hauselfen und meiner liebsten Beta, beide meine Sockenopfer, die mir beim Betalesen bzw. Herumblödeln zu diesem Plotbunny verholfen haben!

 

oOoOo

**Alle Jahre wieder**

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

Es war schön und gut, nach Ende des Krieges entlastet und geehrt zu werden – doch nichts konnte seine Taten sühnen, und alle Jahre wieder wurde er mit der Erinnerung gequält. Es gab kein Entkommen. Er riskierte einen schiefen Blick auf das Gemälde hinter ihm – nein, keine Chance, der Alte würde ihn auch dieses Jahr nicht davonkommen lassen.

Stöhnend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Was gäbe er dafür, den Alten wieder lebendig machen zu können – und sei es nur, um der Qual eines steptanzenden Weihnachtsmannes mit Blinkmütze zu entgehen, den Dumbledore gab, alle Jahre wieder...

 

oOoOo

**Hoffentlich nächstes Jahr wieder**

Zaghaft klopft es an der Tür. Snape hebt den Kopf.

_Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?_

„Herein!", ruft er knarzig. Die Weihnachtszeit ist eine einzige Qual, nie wird man in Ruhe gelassen.

Ein unbekanntes Gesicht lugt herein. Nanu? Zu alt für eine Schülerin, wer sonst hatte Zutritt zum Schloß?

„Ja bitte, Miss-?" ruft er ungehalten.

„Angie, Sir. Angie Sn- Smith."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Mutter eines Schülers wahrscheinlich. Was die nur wollte.

„Ich habe etwas mitgebracht."

„Mitgebracht?" Die Augenbrauen wandern ins Unendliche, wie auch seine Verwunderung.

„Ja. Ingwerkekse. Damit erträgt man alles leichter." Ihr Blick wandert hinter ihn.

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** Angie und artis magica gewidmet, die die Leidenschaft für dieses Rezept teilen.

 

oOoOo

**Schade**

Fasziniert beobachtet sie die Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters. Die entnervte, erschöpfte Miene hellt sich mit jedem Bissen auf, bis schließlich etwas auf seinen Lippen liegt, das man durchaus als Lächeln ansehen kann. Die Zungenspitze leckt einen letzten Krümel von der Lippe.

„Das war – akzeptabel, Miss Smith", erklärte er beherrscht. „Doch nun muß ich weiterarbeiten. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden..."

Enttäuscht steht sie vor der Tür. Wie schön wäre eine gemeinsame Tasse Tee gewesen, oder wenigstens ein paar Worte... Seufzend macht sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

Drinnen greift ein sehr nachdenklicher Schulleiter zum letzten Ingwerkeks. Solcher Besuch könnte öfter kommen!

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** Das ist sozusagen der dritte Teil zu den beiden vorhergehenden Drabbles.

 


	7. Drabbles mit und ohne Severus Snape 10-17

**Drabbles mit und ohne Severus Snape - 2. Teil**

 

oOoOo

**Gute Besserung**

Leise kommt der Tränkemeister ins Schlafzimmer und betrachtet die schlafende Gestalt.

Ein Klicken verrät herannahende Hundepfoten, eine feuchte Nase stupst seine Hand.

„Ruhig, Sammi, ich bin's nur. Leg dich wieder hin." Ein zufriedenes Schnaufen wird von einem weiteren Schnaufen aus dem Hundekorb ergänzt, und er geht weiter zum Bett. Prüfend fühlt er nach dem Puls und brummt zufrieden. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab wirkt einen Diagnosezauber und bestätigt ihm, daß alles gut verheilt. Eine Phiole mit frischgebrautem Heiltrank wandert auf den Nachttisch.

„Gute Besserung, meine Liebe", flüstert er mit samtiger, voller Stimme und geht ganz leise wieder hinaus.

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** Geschrieben als Gute-Besserungs-Wunsch für PM. Sammi ist einer von PMs Hunden.

 

oOoOo

**Frohe Ostern**

Das kleine Tier schnupperte zitternd in den Wind. Keine Gefahr schien zu drohen. Langsam kam es aus seinem Versteck und hüpfte in die Sonne. Zufrieden ließ es die langen Ohren spielen, bevor es sich auf den Hinterbeinen niedersetzte und sich putzte.

Plötzlich näherte sich still und leise ein weißes Frettchen. Verstohlen schlich es um die Büsche und bemühte sich, nicht von dem Langohren gesehen zu werden. Schließlich war es ganz nah. Aufgeregt zitterten seine Schnurrhaare. Noch ein Schritt, ein Satz, und...

„He!" Statt des Hasen saß plötzlich ein blondes Mädchen im Gras.  
„Du sollst mich doch nicht so erschrecken, Draco!"

Auch das Frettchen verwandelte sich nun. Verlegen kratzte der Junge sich hinterm Ohr.  
"Ich hab nicht gewußt, daß Du das bist, Luna", murmelte er und klopfte sich die Hosen ab.  
"Ich wollte nur den Osterhasen überraschen."

Luna stand auf und hüpfte auf und ab. Irgendwie sah sie immer noch ein bißchen aus wie ein Hase.  
"Osterhase? Du?"

Sie lächelte wissend, während Dracos Ohren blutrot wurden.  
Kichernd zupfte sie sich einen Grashalm aus dem Haar und kam näher. Dann drückte sie ihre weichen Lippen auf die seinen.

"Frohe Ostern, Draco!"

Frohe Ostern, Luna", erwiderte er und schloß sie in die Arme.

~ ~ ~

Mein Beitrag zur Osterchallenge im Alraune-Forum. Bedingung war "etwas Kurzes und Österliches". Eigentlich war es erst ein Drabble, dem aber der eindeutige Bezug zu Ostern fehlte, um für die Challenge geeignet zu sein, weshalb es noch einen zweiten Teil dazubekam.

 

Die folgenden vier Drabbles waren Beiträge zur Crossover-Drabble-Challenge des Rudelforums.

oOoOo

**Ungehorsam**

Professor McGonagall hob genervt die Augenbrauen.

„Nicht schon wieder, mein Fräulein! Sie wissen doch genau, daß es verboten ist, in den Ferien zu zaubern!"

Mit geübten, eiligen Zauberstabschwüngen beförderte sie den schwebenden Muggel zurück auf den Boden und ließ ihn vergessen, daß ihn ein kleines Mädchen buchstäblich mit Links dahin befördert hatte. Sie haßte diese Ferieneinsätze und das damit verbundene, hastige Apparieren an unbekannte Standorte. Warum konnten sich manche Schüler einfach nicht an die Regeln halten?

„Na gut, dann halt nicht", maulte Pippi Langstrumpf, streckte dem starken Adolf die Zunge raus und fummelte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren roten Zopf.

 

oOoOo

**Jugend forscht**

Im flirrenden Halbschatten der grünsilbernen Blätter beugten sich zwei Köpfe gespannt über ein kleines Beet mit Sämligen.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte der langhaarige Blonde.  
Neville musterte die Pflänzchen prüfend.

„Ich hätte es nicht geglaubt, aber sie wachsen tatsächlich!"  
Der Fragesteller seufzte erleichtert auf. Er brauchte dringend das Korn, doch dessen Anzucht schien hier, fern seiner Heimat, unmöglich. Nicht nur fehlten die in Symbiose lebenden Bäume, auch die Art des Anbaus war heikel und nur Eingeweihten vorbehalten.

Neville erhob sich. „Keine Sorge, Legolas, das Lembas-Korn wird rechtzeitig reifen. Wer hätte gedacht, daß es genügt, Birken in Mallornbäume zu verwandeln!"

oOoOo

**Rätselhaft**

Die Tür zum Labor wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen.  
„Wie lange dauert das denn noch?" fragte eine genervte Stimme.

Snape riß den Kopf so schnell herum, daß sein strähniges, schwarzes Haar flog.

„Es dauert solange, wie es dauert!" zischte er ungehalten. „Tränkebrauerei ist eine Kunst, die ihre eigenen Regeln fordert!"

„Das ist schlecht", kam die trockene Antwort, „bald brauchen wir das Zeug nicht mehr!"  
„Dann lassen Sie mich in Ruhe arbeiten!"

Bald darauf trat Snape in einen kahlen, verglasten Raum.  
„Hier. Auf Ex runter damit. Und jetzt will ich wissen, wie sich ein Muggel mit Drachenpocken anstecken kann!"

Dr. House grinste wissend.

 

oOoOo

**Kleine Panne**

Commander Spock bog um die Ecke und kollidierte mit – Luft? Überrascht zog er seinen Tricorder.  
Eindeutig eine Lebensform, humanoid. Aber wieso war sie unsichtbar?  
Der Tricorder zeigte keine Energie an, die auf Sichtschutzschilde hingewiesen hätte.  
„Faszinierend."

Da erschien ein schwarzhaariger und sehr jugendlicher Kopf vor ihm aus dem Nichts.

„Sind Sie Spock?"  
„Affirmativ."  
„Ich glaubs nicht, ich bin auf der Enterprise!" Grüne Augen strahlten hinter Brillengläsern.

Spock verlor die Geduld.  
„Wie kommen Sie hierher?"  
„Oh, kleiner Apparationsfehler. Bin schon wieder weg!"

Harry zog den Umhang wieder über den Kopf und verschwand mit einem lauten „Plopp!".

Spock starrte ihm fassungslos nach.

 

oOoOo

**Der Vertretungslehrer**

Streng mustere Snape den Vertretungslehrer für Muggelkunde. Er wirkte seltsam, auch wenn er sich in Hogwarts bereits sehr wohl zu fühlen schien. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, fand Snape und beschloß, ihm ein wenig nachzuspionieren.

Noch am selben Tag bot sich die Gelegenheit, unbemerkt in den Klassenraum für Muggelkunde zu schlüpfen und sich dort zu verbergen. Gespannt wartete Snape, bis die Schüler alle versammelt waren und den neuen Lehrer aufmerksam ansahen.

Dieser lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, verschränkte die Hände vor seinem nicht unbeträchtlichen Bauch, strahlte in die Schülerrunde und fragte:

„Wat is en Dampfmaschin? Da stelle mer uns mal janz domm..."

 

oOoOo

**Der Besucher**

Ginny stöhnte. Was für eine Hitze! Und das ausgerechnet dann, wenn die halbe Schule für die bevorstehenden Prüfungen lernen mußte. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt draußen im Schatten gesessen oder hätte sich auf dem Besen vom Wind abkühlen lassen. Statt dessen mußte sie sich mit der Theorie der Verwandlungskunst herumplagen.

Ein leises Geräusch zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
Wenigstens ein bißchen Ablenkung, dachte Ginny und ließ ihre Hand in ihren Schoß gleiten. Auch wenn es dafür eigentlich viel zu heiß ist. Aber ich kann ihm einfach nicht widerstehen.

  
Ihre Finger streichelten sanft.

„Dir ist auch heiß, was? Armer Krummbein."

 

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leih sie mir nur kurz aus und experimentiere ein bißchen damit herum. Die verrückten Ideen sind dagegen alle von mir.


End file.
